Tale of the Loyal (LoyalTale)
by TheShock
Summary: The timeline has been RESET, and in Frisk's place, another human falls. Watch Samuel as he treads through the Underground, changing the Monsters' fate. (Rated T to be safe.) [Set in Storyshift AU.] [DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE]
1. Nightmare

**First things first, I wanted to do an Undertale run, with a new SOUL and, well, in a different universe (I'm going to use a different version of the Storyshift AU). The SOUL of Loyalty would be Indigo as color.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE OR THE CHARACTERS. Toby Fox does, and please keep giving him your amazing support!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Nightmare**

 _All I remember was that I went to bed rather early that evening..._  
 _  
I surprised even my mom with this rather odd bedtime, but frankly, I was tired from the first day at school, which went okay. I often dreamt of magical places, out of reach, leaving my imagination fly - and not once my mum caught me zoning out when I had an idea in my head. "Samuel, you have to stop daydreaming all the time! I know you're just a kid, but you're going to school, your teachers will grade you, and if you fail I won't have any money to place you back in school. I barely managed to gather the necessary dollars to place you here, so please, try to have good grades and behave yourself", she kept telling me whenever I did that._

 _Instead of a beautiful dream, my mind seemed to have wandered into the wrong place at the wrong time. It felt so real..._

 ** _[Dream Plane, in Storyshift]_**

 _I saw myself holding a knife, swinging it at beasts showing in my way, feeling oddly pleased with doing this...until I reached what seemed to be a rather large hall, basked in a brilliant light. At the end of it, somebody, or something, seemed to have waited for me to arrive, because that person's voice echoed within..._

 _ **\- Howdy. You've been taking a long time to arrive here, so...I had some time to think on these questions. ARE YOU SATISFIED WITH WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? DO YOU THINK THERE'S ANY CHANCE YOU MIGHT BECOME A GOOD PERSON?**_

 _ **\- And why...should i...even care?**_ _I could hear myself, but not quite myself, saying to the person._

 _ **\- Listen. I have a real dispute to settle with you...and I'll make sure you won't get to Papyrus. You've killed Sans, Chara, Asgore...when are you going to stop? This game has gone too far, and I. DON'T. FORGIVE. DIRTY. SISTER. KILLERS. . .**_

 _-_ _ **Well...i am...ready to fight...you...comedian.**_

 _ **\- I had hoped you will give up now, but I was wrong,** I could note the sadness in that person's voice, and I saw the sillhouette drawing nearer. **I wish we met in different circumstances...FRIEND,** I could hear him utter as powerful lightning strikes were aiming at the whole space I was in.  
_

 _I felt something rising in my veins, something similar to DETERMINATION, but it was so evil, so adamant on killing whoever I was facing now. There were times when I felt something different inside myself - as if there was a glimpse of good - fighting for whatever light was still existent in here. Swinging the knife, I tried so hard to kill the one in front of me: a goat-like monster wearing a blue jacket and black pants. He had white fur and the sclera of his eyes was pitch black, which intimidated his enemies, but for some odd reason I didn't feel scared about his demeanour, and he could see that too, as he placed a wicked smile across his muzzle._

 _- **Do you really think I will take every swing in tow? Whatever is left of monsterkind relies on me to defend it from YOU.**_

 _ **\- And...how long...do you...think...you can...last?** I heard again that voice, and I saw again how I lashed at the goat monster._

 _- **As long as Toriel manages to lead everyone to safety...and Papyrus will be able to absorb the six human SOULS,** the monster said. **  
**_

**_\- What if...i wanna...stop that...he he he...HAHAHAHAHA! my...determination...is greater...i need no love compared to my LOVE..._**

 ** _\- Golly, you look like you really want to keep going. But like I said, I won't let you get past. It is time you saw my real power,_** _the goat monster smiled as he extended one of his paws to me, enveloping me in a star-like bubble. **The stars are my witnesses you'll feel your every kill crawling back on your spine.**  
_

 _Indeed, I was feeling like I was carrying a lot of burdens on my mind and soul, and wincing, my voice or rather whoever's voice was that emitting from my body, rasped slowly, along with evil cackles along the way..._

 ** _\- This...is so...*cackles*...pathetic. You know...it doesn't last...too long...*cackle*, you can't really... kill me.  
_**

 ** _\- I studied for a long time...those anomalies in our timeline. Frisk promised to me they will never RESET, but somehow, whenever we reach the end, we're always brought back here, in the Underground. SO TELL ME, FRIEND, WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?_** _I heard hi_ _m roar as he manifested a huge goat skeletal head which emitted a powerful vortex, threatening to absorb the whole room...and I couldn't resist much longer. I remember only that I heard something before I blacked out, something like **"drop dead and gone now, you fake friend!"**_

 ** _[Reality]_**

 _It was close to sunrise when I woke up, my heart beating so fast it threatened to leave my chest. I looked slowly around, almost wanting to reassure myself of the surroundings - the blue ceiling, my night lamp, the rather large wooden wardrobe, my computer...I stared for five full minutes at the blue ceiling, trying to calm down from the rather scary place I've seen last night. Knocking softly, my mom entered the room and noticed the rather panicky state I was in:_

\- Hey, Samuel, are you okay?

 _-_ Yeah, _I replied._ I just had a bad dream.

\- Have you turned on the lamp last night?

\- N-no, _I admitted sheepishly,_ I don't want to be afraid of the dark anymore.

\- You're still young, Samuel, _my mom said gently._ You'll grow it out, eventually. Now, do you want to have some breakfast?

\- Yeah, _I said, but then my expression shifted to panic._

\- It's Saturday, you silly, _she gently noogied me._ School will start back on Monday.

\- Yeah..., _I trailed off._

 _I was half happy about going to school, really, but then again school taught me a lot of things. I even heard about the legend of Mount Ebott, which is just beyond the city, deep within the Serawall Forest...A legend that said humans won the war against monsters, and monsters were sealed within the mountain for centuries - most of us thought it wasn't right, but the teachers told us we have to fear the monsters. I was inclined to believe they were right, after this bad dream..._

 _BUT THEN EVERYTHING WAS ABOUT TO CHANGE._


	2. A Fateful Day For New Discoveries

**Samuel: Well, that dream was quite sinister.**

 **Me: I know, Sam, but I am positive you'll be just fine.**

 **Frisk: Heh, Samuel needs to be filled with DETERMINATION.**

 **Me: Frisk, he's bound by LOYALTY. But more of that later...**

 **Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 _The scent of breakfast in the morning was never so sweet. Mom always makes me meat and cheese sandwiches, that go along so well with mint tea. Don't ask why I like tea so much - I would love to try any sort of tea, truly. Tea was the solution for most of my worries, but then again, that dream kept rolling in my mind. The goat monster was_ _ **intent**_ _on seeing me dead...I don't deny, all that killing left me with cold shivers, and as I rummaged the whole bad dream, I didn't even hear my mother calling me._

\- Samuel! Sammy? Sam! Are you even listening to me? _my mother's irritated voice made me jolt in my chair._

\- S-sorry, _I managed to choke out as I hastily grabbed the still warm cup of tea._ I can't forget that dream I had, mom.

\- Oh, come on, Sam, you have to stop focusing on things like that..., _she said as a vague smile formed on her face._

 _For a second, I was about to swear she didn't fully care about my worries, but I shook my head, unable to understand where did_ _ **that**_ _come from. I did nothing but smile back and reassure her I would not dawdle on the bad dream. Instead, I thanked her for the nice meal and headed towards the front door, taking my red jacket from the coat rack. "Don't forget, be back for lunch! And make sure you don't get into trouble!" mom said before I closed the door and headed out in the rather chilly weather._

 _It was autumn, and the leaves were forming carpets of yellow and brown around me, while the sky was grey and it looked like it was about to rain - I carefully placed the hood over my hair - and began walking down the almost lonely road. I had a few spare coins in my pockets, so I decided I would go around and take something sweet to chew. I know mum hates on me taking candies, but then again, she doesn't really stop me. I guess, in some ways, she doesn't want to fully deny my childhood. As I was walking, I saw a boy, roughly my age, being picked on by two bullies..._

\- C'mon, give us the candy, you little scum, _one of them said to the boy._

\- Oh, look, he defies us, Marvin. Let's beat him and take everything, _said the other._

 _The boy was looking at the two bullies with a scared face, and from a distance I could see some of his face - he was red-haired, his skin was a tad darker than mine, and as an outfit he had a striped shirt, with green and blue lines all over. He looked like he needed a hand, and I didn't see any adult around..._

 _Mom will hate me for this..._

\- Hey, you morons! Why don't you pick on somebody of your size, _I yelled at the two older boys._

\- Oh, look, Frank's got some backup. What do you want, stranger? _the bully named Marvin roared at me._

\- Leave the kid alone! _I said as I raised my fists._ I'm not afraid to fight you two.

\- Look, Marv, he is serious, _the other bully laughed at my attempt of courage._

\- Yeah, I bet he will run to his mommy after we finish him, Chad.

\- I bet you two will run away screaming for your mommies, _I defiantly said to the two._

 _In truth, I was secretly training with the physical education teacher, who was kind to show me some self-defense moves. He always said that there's something special about me, and that I deserve some extra lessons, so for roughly a year now I was learning how to properly box. Mom didn't really know about my lessons, but I planned to come out clean at the next meeting with the parents - the head teacher of our class announced there will be a meeting with the parents, and that we will also attend to discuss the class' matters - and the PE teacher was going to come at the meeting too, so technically, that would make my confession easier. Right now, I was focusing at the task at hand, saving the young kid._

\- Okay, buddy, _the bully named Chad left out a chuckle,_ if you beat me, we'll leave Frank alone.

\- Fine, _I said._ And I want you to be nice to him, no matter where you meet him.

\- Chad, are you really gonna...? _Marvin asked his friend._

 _Chad leant towards Marvin, whispering him something. I had a feeling they wouldn't be loyal to their promise, so I had to keep my head in the situation, because I could hear Marvin cracking with laughter._

\- Can we finally start? _I asked, impatiently._

\- Okay! _Chad said as he lunged with a punch to my jaw._

 _I was caught off-guard, and fell to the ground after the rather strong punch. I could feel my jaw break in that spot, and I knew Mom will hate me one hundred percent after this. He was strong, no doubt, but he wasn't as agile as I was, so I got up slowly, shaking my head, recovering from the blow._

\- Wow, gotta admit, the little guy's tough, _Marvin snickered._

\- At least he is not a big mouth anymore, _Chad said, and both howled with laughter._

 _I managed to catch a glimpse of Frank's face as he looked at the fight from the sidelines. He was indeed worried, and hoped I would be able to drive away the two horrible bullies he fell prey to. I hoped that myself...so, I caught the bully off-guard and kicked him in the ribs with my right leg, driving him a bit away. He instantly shot me a death glare, so I prepaired to run around and evade his blows. "Goddamn you, you prick! Come here so I tear the fuck out of you!" I could hear him yell behind me as I dashed towards the park. Adults were looking with shock, seeing a ten year old boy with a swollen face running from a thirteen year old one, the latter swearing along the way, but my run was skidded to a halt when I bumped into a rather tall policeman._

 _He gently picked me up and examined the rather large wound I received. "Did that guy hurt you?" he asked me as he saw Chad running behind me, only for him to stop just a few feet from the policeman. I nodded towards the policeman, who then placed me down and made his way towards the now petrified Chad._

\- Did you hurt this little boy? _he sternly asked._

\- S-Sir, I...

\- Did you or did you not? _the police officer asked again._

\- I-I did, _Chad sheepishly admitted._

\- Where's your other friend?

\- He's...down there, on the road, at the Sheila's Candy Store, _the bully admitted._

\- We're going there, all three, _the officer said._

 _The officer placed himself between us, and walked along until the candy store. In the meantime, he warned Chad that he and his friend will be taken to the precinct, and I was to be taken at the hospital. I was really glad that I bumped into him, otherwise the whole thing would've ended really bad for me, or even for Frank. Marvin was still threatening the young red-haired boy when the police officer bellowed with an icy-cold voice to step aside from the kid._

 _Hearing all the ruckus outside, Sheila, the owner of the store, came to the door. She asked the officer whatever happened here, and then he gently assured her that the whole incident was going to be solved. For my part, I was glad that Frank escaped unharmed and that he kept his candy - but then I heard the officer discussing through his radio with someone:  
_

\- Unit 32 reporting.

\- Go ahead, Unit 32.

\- Got two suspects, aged thirteen, known with previous charges. Requesting backup at Sheila's Candy Store, on Fifth Street. Requesting paramedic, one civilian injured.

\- 10-4, Unit 32. All available units, Unit 32 requests backup on Fifth Street at Sheila's Candy Store.

\- Unit 53, arriving at scene in 3, 10-4.

\- Paramedic Unit 101, arriving at scene in 5, 10-4.

 _I could hear sirens wailing from one direction, and no sooner than three minutes, I saw a police car stopping at the shop. From it descended two young officers, a male and a female, and took Chad and Marvin in their car. The policeman who saved me thanked them for their prompt arrival, and just as the police car was about to leave, I saw an ambulance arriving at our position. Frank came next to me and gave me a hug, while softly saying "Thank you." and handing me one of his candies. I felt quite ashamed to receive a candy for free, but I accepted his gift. A doctor descended from the ambulance and looked at my injury, only for him to make a serious face, "I'm afraid the kid's jaw is busted. He must be taken to the hospital. Does he have a family to be announced?"_

 _I picked up the small phone Mom gave me on my birthday, and dialed her number. At the other end, panicked, I heard her voice, "SAMUEL WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! I ASKED YOU TO NOT BE LATE FOR LUNCH! I WAS WORRIED SICK THAT YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP!", but I really couldn't speak with my broken jaw, so the policeman took the phone from my hand.  
_

\- Hello, Miss. My name is Constable James Halliday, officer of the 16th Precinct.

\- Oh my God, did anything happen to my son?! Is he okay?! _I could hear Mom yelling through the phone._

\- I'm afraid not. He engaged in a fight with two bullies, saving a young boy's life and candies in the process. He got injured to the right side of his jaw, and he can't speak with you, I'm afraid, _the officer said._

\- Where are you at? I'm going to pick up my son, _I heard her saying in an irritated tone._

\- I'm going to escort your son at St. John Hospital, because he needs immediate intervention.

\- Alright, thank you Constable Halliday, _my mum said before ending the call._

 _The paramedic that examined me asked his colleagues to place me on a thing called 'stretcher', saying "We have to get him at St John's, asap!" and then he asked me to breathe in the mask he placed on my nose. Breathing in an out, I felt reality shifting again, and I don't remember anything else from then, except a faint dream..._

 **\- hi. don't worry, kid. my name is sans. sans the skeleton. and i'm the protector of those ruins. i often come here to see if anyone has fallen down. heh. you're the first human to fall down here in a long time. _tibia_ honest with you, i like humans. now come on, i got a lot of things to show you around here.  
**

 **\- Where are we going?...**

 **\- relax, kid. take in the surroundings. the ruins are full of things called puzzles. well, i like puzzles, but i think you'll find them too easy-peasy for your smarts. check out that yellow thing. it's interesting.**

 ** _As I placed my hand over the yellow thing, I could hear a faint "blip", as if I just reached a point. I could see in front of me these very words..._**

 ** _YOU_**

 ** _ARE_**

 ** _FILLED_**

 ** _WITH_**

 ** _LOYALTY._**


	3. Fading In and Out

_**A/N: I inspired myself a bit for the last part from "Brothertale" by**_ _ **xxApocalypsexx.  
In any case, I apologise for the rather short chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ ****I remember gazing at the yellow star as if I **knew** what it was, and touching it left me with a hot-cold sensation in my hand. Of all the things I could dream, my mind decided to flip to a place where skeletons are not to be feared? I remember vaguely the word "loyalty", as if it's written inside my head, and then...nothing else. Total darkness surrounding me, the worst place someone can be...but, in the faint distance, I could see a light. As I was making my way there, I heard echoes in the darkness, as if a voice was calling my name._ **  
**

 _The next thing I know was that I felt a hand resting against my right one, and I was only listening to a very familiar voice, "_ Samuel...I want you to know that I'm sorry I yelled at you. It was very brave, what you did there. I know I don't always tell you the nicest of things...and I'm sorry I just dropped the ball here. Doctors assured me that you'll be able to speak back only after six weeks. I hope you can hear me...I truly love you, Sam." _Then I could sense that presence rising away from where I was, and only footsteps were heard, one coming, one going. I wish I could open my eyes, sensing is so difficult to do._

 _Sensing people around brought back a dull pain I was feeling in my jaw, and then it all came back to me. I was saving a kid's life by protecting him from the bullies, that's how I ended up ...wherever I am now. But then I heard a low voice,_ "Heya, little buddy! Open your eyes for me, so I can check you up, okay?", _a voice that made me open my eyes to a bright light that blinded me for ten seconds, only to give way to a rather large room and a man standing next to me, dressed in a white lab coat. He was, I'm sure, a doctor, and he was checking on my wellbeing. I winced in pain, only to notice my jaw was fully bandaged._ "Ah, yes, little buddy. I know it hurts a lot, but you have to stay still. No speaking, and you'll be drinking just with the help of straws until you heal. Anyway, you can write for anything you need on this notebook. And here," _he said as he pointed towards a small red button on the bedside table,_ "is the button for the nurse. When you press it, either me or a nurse will come by to see what you want. Every doctor and nurse was informed of your situation, so you don't need to worry. Should you need to see me in particular, you can always write my name - it's James Redrick." _  
_

_He gave me a small blue notebook and a white pen with black ink. One thing is sure, it feels good to have something to express your needs with, and I wrote carefully, as taught in school, **[** **Thank you for looking after me. Where is my mom?]** to which he answered that mom would probably visit me during the evening. Well, that is a really **disappointing** start of things, but then again, I didn't have much choice. After Dr. James left, I could take a long look at where I was in... The room was painted in white, but it had numerous stickers with various characters on it - I could recognize Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Chip and Dale - the room itself was welcoming for a child. To my right I could see a rather large pole with two bags hanging from it, and there were small tubes leading to my arm, and the bedside table. There was a rather blurry window outside, and a door that had some letters on it, written backwards. With some effort, I was able to read, **[WARD 31, SAMUEL RICHARDSON]**_ _, and felt quite at ease knowing mom will be able to find me easily. I was wondering if the tall policeman from the other day will visit me too, because he was the one that changed my fate and Frank's.  
_

 _I really wish I could heal faster...  
But then again, **nothing ever comes when you want or how you want** , mom used to say to me.  
I feel so sleepy and tired, maybe whatever is in those bags is causing me to be like this. Maybe I can find out what the hell was with that skeleton..._

 ** _[Dream Plane, Storyshift]_**

 _The place was seemingly different now, as the Ruins faded to a snowed forest that went on deep down the path. It felt rather chilly, so I thought I wasn't properly dressed, but then again, I was filled with **LOYALTY** , wondering how this will help me. To add to this chillness, I could swear somebody was watching me from the trees, almost checking me out. Gritting my teeth, I advanced well until a bridge only to be stopped from crossing by a familiar voice:  
_

 **\- Human. You don't know how to greet a pal?...  
\- **EEK! You...you're...NO, DON'T KILL ME, I DIDN'T WANT TO! _I started sobbing uncontrollably, as if hoping the monster won't kill me._ \- **Relax, human. I know it wasn't really you there. Come on, shake my paw,** _the monster said as he approached me, extending his paw._

 _He was wearing his blue jacket, a rainbow scarf around the neck and black pants, and I could see better that the goat monster's fur was white. He genuinely smiled towards me as if I was an old friend of his. But then again, I knew he was **so intent** on killing me...I must've done something bad as well. I want to outgrow the bad things._

\- H-hey, I'm S-Samuel, _I said, stuttering, while I shook his paw._

\- **Howdy! I'm Asriel, and I'm the Snowdin Sentry. I usually stay around here to look out for humans, but, I don't really care about capturing them - however, my sister Chara...She's a human-hunting FANATIC...and she's a human herself _._ I know, it's confusing, right? But she hunts the humans that are bad. I hope you aren't bad because...well, I would be forced to break my promise of not hurting some humans. Ah, golly, here she comes! Quick, hide behind that lamp, Samuel!**

\- Howdy, Rei! _a girl, wearing a cream and green hoodie, walked in towards the goat monster._ What are you doing here, all alone? Have you looked over the puzzles?

\- Y-yeah, I have, Chara. But I think Mom will always think they're dangerous and will do everything to deactivate them. You know, she's quite the scientist sometimes... _Asriel said as he casually scratched the back of his head._

\- Still, Rei, have you seen any human around? I could swear I felt something on the way down here, _Chara said as she squinted her eyes, searching for anything out of the ordinary._

\- N-no, no humans at all! But anyway, shouldn't we play some tag, just to pass some time?

\- Ah, I don't really have the time for that, Rei. I should check on the puzzles again, so Mom doesn't freak out over them, _Chara said as she checked her phone anxiously, almost feeling an impending call from their Mom._ See ya later, Reirei! _the hooded human child said as she left her brother._

\- **Okay, you can get out now, Samuel. It's safe,** _Asriel said as he gently waved his paw towards me._

 _-_ Who is your mother? _I asked, some curiosity brewing into me._

\- **I hope you'll get to meet her too,** _the small goat monster said, with a gentle smile on his face._ **Anyway, could you do me a small favor? Would you play along with me and Chara? She hasn't captured a human in days, and you could become her friend...given you keep on being GOOD. Otherwise...I will not SPARE you.**

\- Y-yeah, I got that perfectly well, _I said sheepishly._

 _A bright light followed shortly after that, and then darkness. I can't remember much after that, only the feeling these dreams won't be anymore a fantasy...  
_

* * *

 ** _FIGHT *ACT ITEM MERCY_**

 ** _*ENCOURAGE  
*Scare away._**

 ***You encouraged the Whimsun. Whimsun stops crying and smiles to you. You gain 1 LF.**

 ** _STATS_**

"Samuel"

LV: 1  
EXP: 0  
ATK: 1  
DEF: 1  
LF: 1  
Weapon: None  
Armour: None

 ** _LF=Loyalty Fragments, gained only when Samuel will encourage monsters. The maximum of those Loyalty Fragments is 50. From 5 to 5, each Loyalty Fragment will grant Samuel new ACT abilities.  
_**


End file.
